


Call Me Baby

by piratequeen_13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddykink, FamilyAU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sliceoflife, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratequeen_13/pseuds/piratequeen_13
Summary: Chanyeol's had a rough day.  Can his adorable hubby make it all better?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with different characters, but since I'm such a hoe for ChanBaek, I made them their own copy lmao

**~Live~**

“Call me baby, baby, call me baby~” Baekhyun sang along with his Exo album in the kitchen as he washed the dishes, swinging his hips back and forth.

The oven timer went off, and Baekhyun removed his hands from the hot, soapy water, drying them off on his apron. He hummed to himself as he slipped on oven mitts and walked over to the stove. Opening the door, he slid the rack out and stuck a thermometer into the chicken to see if it was done.

“Perfect,” he smiled as he pulled the pan off the rack and set it on an empty burner.

The music continued to play in the background as he stirred the noodles in a pot that was bubbling. Baekhyun grabbed a fork and twirled a few noodles, pulling them out and blowing on them before putting them in his mouth to see if they were ready.

“ _Owowhothothot_ ,” he gasped, sucking in cool air before quickly swallowing the noodles.

He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a quick swig to cool his mouth down. That was when he heard the front door shut, and he smiled.

“I’m in here, babe!” he called out, lifting the pot and pouring the noodles into a strainer.

As he was shaking the strainer to get all the water out, he felt a strong pair of arms enfold his waist from behind and a familiar chin rest on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Rough day?”

“The worst,” Chanyeol mumbled tiredly.

“Awww. I’m sorry, baby,” Baekhyun replied, turning his head to look at his husband.

“Here, I made your favorite~,” he cooed, holding up a piece of chicken meat on a fork, feeding it to him.

Chanyeol ate it with a grateful smile. “Thanks, babe,” he said, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple before resting his chin back on his shoulder.

Baekhyun laughed softly. “Ok, big guy, I know I’m irresistible, but you gotta let me go. The food will get cold.”

Chanyeol just buried his face into his lover’s shoulder and held tighter, his voice muffled as he mumbled again. “Don’t wanna.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Darling, you can have me all you want later, I promise. But let’s eat dinner first, ok? I worked hard on it.”

When no reply came, Baekhyun’s smile faded slightly. “Honey? Is everything alright...?”

The only reply was a soft whine. Baekhyun frowned, feeling concerned now. He removed his oven mitts before reaching over and turning off the music. When he turned around in Chanyeol’s arms, the movement forced the other to lift his head, and Baekhyun’s heart dropped when he saw sadness in those deep brown eyes. He frowned deeper when Chanyeol looked away, and he reached up to cup his cheeks.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened...? Yeol, look at me.”

After a few moments, Chanyeol met the other’s worried gaze. A sad half-smile formed on his lips as he spoke.

“I didn’t get it.”

His stance was deflated, and Baekhyun stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. It hurt him to see his normally cheerful and hyper husband looking so broken.

“The promotion?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“What? Those _assholes_!” Baekhyun scoffed. “You worked _so_ hard to get it. No one deserves that promotion more than you!”

“Well, apparently, Shin deserved it more.”

“What?! They gave it to _him_??” Baekhyun snapped angrily, his blood starting to boil. “Damn it! Just because that asshole’s father is on the board, he gets everything handed to him! I swear to god, if I was there, I would have put that little shit in his place! _And_ I would’ve given your boss a piece of my mind, too! I would’ve-”

His rant was cut off by an amused chuckle, causing Baekhyun to narrow his eyes. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re mad, you know,” Chanyeol grinned a little.

“Very funny,” Baekhyun huffed, but when Chanyeol’s smile fell, his eyes softened.

“Oh, sweetheart...” he whispered, stroking the other’s cheeks again. “It’s alright. Don’t be sad, Papa Bear. I’m sure you’ll get it next time. I just _know_ that one day they’ll see what I see.”

“What _do_ you see?” Chanyeol asked after a moment.

Baekhyun looked thoughtful, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. His voice was soft and his tone serious.

“I see a very dedicated, hard worker. I see an intelligent, determined man who does whatever it takes to provide for his family. I see an amazing father and an incredible husband. I see the most wonderful man I’ve ever known.” Leaning forward, he whispered on the other’s lips. “I see the love of my life.”

Chanyeol smiled sadly, whispering back. “You see all that...?”

“Mmhmm. Now, come here.”

Baekhyun leaned up, pressing his lips against the other’s. Chanyeol sighed softly, kissing him back, his arms tightening around his waist and pulling him closer. Baekhyun moaned softly when Chanyeol deepened the kiss and opened his lips to accept his lover’s tongue. He sucked on it, making Chanyeol groan, both of their minds quickly forgetting the conversation entirely. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up and set him on the counter’s edge, kissing him harder. Baekhyun squeaked, wrapping his legs around his husband, instinctively pulling him closer and mumbling halfheartedly into the kiss.

“Baby...mmm...d-dinner...”

“Later,” Chanyeol growled, biting down on Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

Baekhyun whimpered, succumbing fully and kissing him back passionately, scooting forward until their groins met. He let out a gasp into Chanyeol’s mouth when the other suddenly ground his hardness against his own.

“C-Channie...”

Chanyeol slid his hands down into the back of Baekhyun’s jeans and inside his boxers, cupping the warm globes of his ass and giving a rough squeeze, causing Baekhyun to melt into his arms.

“Daddy...” Baekhyun whined on his lips. “I need you...”

Chanyeol shuddered at the familiar pet name and groaned quietly. “I’m here, baby,” he murmured before leaning down and attacking Baekhyun’s neck with his lips, kissing and nipping the smooth skin.

Baekhyun moaned, grinding himself against the other as Chanyeol sucked on his neck.

“God...you always know…mmm... just how to get to me...” he whispered, gripping Chanyeol’s hair with his fingers.

Chanyeol smirked against his neck and rocked his hips forward in a hard thrust, tearing a startled gasp from the smaller.

“ _Fuckkkk_...” Baekhyun moaned. “D-do it again...”

Chanyeol growled and started a rhythm of quick, rough thrusts against the other. Baekhyun was harder than he’d been in weeks. As Chanyeol’s large, warm hands kneaded his ass and his hips grinded faster into him, Baekhyun suddenly felt overwhelmed.

“F-fuck! Channie!!” Baekhyun cried out as he came in his jeans, his hips jerking and his legs trembling around his husband’s waist.

Chanyeol moaned, grinding more until Baekhyun was pressing his hands against his chest and gasping for breath.

“N-no more..please..hnngg..” he whined. “T-too... ahaha... sensitive... _b-baby,_ _please_...”

Chanyeol chuckled and stopped moving his hips. Baekhyun collapsed against him and groaned into his neck, panting heavily. Chanyeol smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“I love you so much,” he whispered in the other’s ear.

Baekhyun smiled softly, curling against him more, his warm breath on Chanyeol’s neck as he spoke breathlessly.

“Not as much...as I love...you...”

Chanyeol grinned and kissed Baekhyun’s temple sweetly while rubbing his back languidly. Suddenly, the front door slammed, and Baekhyun let out a startled yelp, sitting up at rapid speed.

“Mom? Dad?” a voice called. “I’m home~”

“Shit!!” Baekhyun whispered harshly. “I didn’t realize what time it was! He can’t see us like this!”

Chanyeol nodded and quickly pulled back as Baekhyun jumped down from the counter.

Baekhyun looked around frantically, trying to assess the situation. “How do we look??” he whispered.

Chanyeol adjusted his clothes, his eyes inspecting his lover. When he looked down, he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing.

“What?? What is it??” Baekhyun rasped worriedly.

Following Chanyeol’s gaze down, he saw that his apron was on sideways, and there was now a large wet circle on the front of his jeans.

“Shit!” he squeaked.

Chanyeol tried not to laugh, but it was getting more difficult as his beautiful lover looked flustered as all hell.

“Damn, baby,” he chuckled in a low tone, earning a glare from the other.

“What the hell are _you_ laughing at, mister? You’re one to talk!” Baekhyun snarked, slapping a hand over his husband’s mouth as his other hand slipped down to grab the taller’s thick, obvious bulge.

Chanyeol gasped and groaned into Baekhyun’s hand as his hardness throbbed against his palm.

“ _Exactly_. You can’t let him see you like this!” Baekhyun hissed before letting go. “What will he think??”

Chanyeol whined at the loss of contact before smirking. “I don’t know... ‘Mom’s so lucky’...?”

He yelped when Baekhyun smacked the back of his head.

“Idiot.”

“Mom...? Dad...? Are you here...?” the voice said as it got closer.

“Shit!” Baekhyun rasped, thinking frantically. “Umm...bathroom! Bathroom!”

He grabbed Chanyeol and shoved him down the hallway into the bathroom before he himself ducked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him, breathing out a heavy sigh in relief. He quickly changed out of his stained jeans and boxers, tossing them into the hamper and yanking on a fresh pair of both. As he opened the bedroom door and hurried out, he slammed into a lanky teenage boy and let out a startled shout, clutching his chest.

“Jesus!! Sanghyuk, you scared the hell out of me!” he said, flustered, and smacked the boy’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that!”

The boy seemed unfazed by his mom’s weird behavior and pulled out one of his ear buds, rock music blasting from it.

“I didn’t sneak up on you. I was calling for you and Dad. Like, really loudly.”

“Oh...” Baekhyun muttered intelligently. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. I was...dusting.”

“Ah,” Hyuk answered, then looked confused. “With an apron on...?”

“Umm...” Baekhyun stood there, trying to think of an excuse as he straightened the apron. “I was cooking dinner, and I...had time to kill. You know how I don’t like a dirty house!” he said a little too loudly with an awkward laugh, hoping his son didn’t think anything of it.

Hyuk groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom. I’ll clean my room later. I will! I swear. …Later.”

Baekhyun inwardly sighed in relief, glad that his son thought he was just mad about his dirty room.

“Umm…right. You better, young man!” He replied in hopes of steering Hyuk toward other topics.

“I willlll,” the teen whined. “ _Goddddd_.” He grumbled, putting his headphone back in his ear before walking off, leaving Baekhyun to exhale heavily and slump against the wall.

That was when he remembered that he had left dinner on the counter, and he gasped and ran back to the kitchen.

“Shit! My noodles!”

He grabbed the strainer and dumped the stiff noodles into a large bowl, adding a jar of sauce and stirring them in hopes of bringing them back to life. A few minutes later, Chanyeol emerged from the bathroom looking more presentable. Baekhyun looked at him, then looked into the living room and relaxed when he saw his son sitting on the sofa listening to his music and looking none the wiser.

Chanyeol approached Baekhyun with a knowing smirk on his face and let out a slight _oof_ when the shorter slugged him lightly in the gut.

“What was that for?” he whined, rubbing his arm with a pout on his lips.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Set the table, Yeol. It’s time to eat.”

“ _Yes, ma’am_ ,” Chanyeol teased, bowing before grabbing the dishes and silverware.

“Mmhmm,” was all Baekhyun said as he set the food on the table. “Hyukkie~ Time for dinner, honey!” he called out as he filled the glasses with milk.

“K~” came the voice from the living room.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finished setting four places at the table when Hyuk walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

“Hey, Dad. Where were you...?” he asked, taking an earplug out again.

Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a ‘ _ha! now it’s your turn’_ look as he removed his apron and hung it on its hook.

“Huh? Oh…uh...I was just...in the bathroom.”

“You didn’t hear me calling you?” Hyuk asked.

Chanyeol froze for a second, wracking his brain for an answer.

“What...? Oh... I must’ve...been running the faucet or something... Hey, take off your headphones at the table, alright?” he said, trying to change the subject.

It worked because Hyuk sighed and pulled his other earplug out.

Baekhyun smirked at his husband who, in turn, stuck his tongue out to which Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m gonna go pick up Hyeri from Mrs. Zhang’s. You two behave. I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun said.

“Alright, dear. We’ll wait for you,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun nodded and headed out the front door to their neighbor’s house.

* * *

**~Laugh~**

Ten minutes later, the front door opened, and a little girl with long black hair bounded in. She was wearing a bright yellow dress covered in a flower pattern along with a light pink cardigan sweater and white sandals. In her hand, she held a piece of colored paper, and there was a big smile on her face.

“Daddy!! Daddy!!” she yelled, bolting into the dining room.

Chanyeol smiled brightly. “Heyyyy~ There’s my baby girl!” he said as she ran into his arms.

Hyeri shrieked happily as her father tossed her up in the air playfully and then held her on his hip.

“Daddy, look what I made!!” she said excitedly, waving the paper around.

“What did you make, baby?” he asked, and she showed him the paper, pointing to all the colored shapes.

“That’s our house! That’s the sun and the grass! A-And that’s Mommy! And Hyukkie! And that’s me! And that-that’s you, Daddy!” she said rapidly, pausing to take big gulps of fresh air.

Chanyeol grinned at how proud and excited she was.

“It’s beautiful, baby girl. You did a very good job,” he cooed, giving her a sweet peck on her cheek.

“I sh-showed Mommy, too! H-He said it’s...it’s...that I was a good draw-er!!” she beamed.

“You are a _great_ draw-er, sweetie,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun smiled softly, his heart swelling with love for his little family. Chanyeol looked over at him and smiled back, giving him a playful wink. Hyeri started squirming in his arms, and he chuckled, setting her down.

“Mommy!! Mommy!!” she yelled.

“What is it, baby?” Baekhyun asked as he joined them.

“C-Can we puts it on the fridge with my other ones??” she asked, bouncing on her heels.

Baekhyun chuckled, taking the paper from her and kissing her forehead.

“Of course, baby. I’ll put it on there right now.”

“Yaaayy!!” she cried, clapping happily as Baekhyun grabbed a magnet and pinned their little girl’s latest artwork next to the last three.

Chanyeol smirked, leaning down and tickling his daughter. She squealed happily and tried to pull away.

“Daddyyyyyy, stopppppp!!”

“Neverrrrr!!” he laughed.

“Alright, alright, you two. It’s time to eat. Come on,” Baekhyun smiled, sitting at the table.

“Alright, baby girl, let’s listen to Mommy,” Chanyeol agreed, scooping her up and setting her on her booster seat.

“Ok, Daddy,” she replied, then smiled brightly when she saw her plate. “Yay, chicken!!”

Chanyeol laughed softly, taking a bite of his chicken and moaning.

“Is it good...?” Baekhyun asked.

“Delicious. As always,” he answered, pecking his lips.

“Gross,” Hyuk mumbled at their display of affection, and his parents snickered.

“So, how was she today? Any problems?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Nope. She was on her best behavior today.”

“That’s my good girl,” Chanyeol smiled at Hyeri, tapping her nose.

“Mrs. Zhang said that they went to the zoo today.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yep!!” Hyeri chimed in. “We saw monkeys...a-and tigers!! And bears!! And...and penguins, Daddy!”

“Wow!” Chanyeol said with wide eyes. “You saw all that?? I’m so jealous! Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh! And Xing-Xing says that next time, we-we’re going to the park, and we’re gonna ride the swings!!”

“Sounds like fun~” he said. “How old is Yixing now, anyway?” he asked Baekhyun.

“He’s four. Mrs. Zhang says the two are really close friends now.”

“Aww, that’s great. I’m so glad she has someone to play with.”

Baekhyun nodded, eating some noodles. “Me, too.”

“Daddy, am I four?” Hyeri asked, holding up her fingers.

“Almost, baby girl. Two more months.”

“Two months...two months!” she chanted happily and started singing to herself, lost in her own world.

Baekhyun looked over at Hyuk who was silently eating his chicken and nudged his arm.

“Hey, you. You’re being awfully quiet. You ok?”

Hyuk shrugged, picking at his food.

“Answer your mother, Sanghyuk,” Chanyeol said.

Hyuk put his chicken down. “Yeah, I’m fine, Mom.”

Baekhyun looked at him, and it was obvious that he didn’t quite believe him, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

“Good. How was school?”

“Ehh.”

“What did you do today?” Chanyeol asked.

Hyuk tore off a piece of chicken meat with his fork. “Not much... A math test. Nothing special.”

“How did it go?” Baekhyun questioned, looking at him expectantly.

“Ok, I guess.”

“Did you meet anyone? Make any new friends?” Chanyeol prodded.

Hyuk stiffened at the question. It was very subtle, but Baekhyun caught it easily.

“Umm…n-no. No one, really. Just some classmates or whatever. Um…may I be excused, please? I have a lot of homework,” he mumbled, his eyes trained on his plate.

“Already? But you’ve barely eaten any—”

“No, it’s alright, Yeol.” Baekhyun cut his husband off. “Yes, you may be excused.”

Hyuk quickly shoved his chair from the table and popped his headphones back in, shuffling rather quickly out of the dining room.

Chanyeol frowned. “Why did you let him go? You worked so hard on this dinner. He should have stayed and finished his meal.”

Baekhyun just shook his head, watching Hyeri from the corner of his eye. “I’ll tell you later, ok?”

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to argue but then just sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

The rest of dinner was quiet, the only sounds being Hyeri humming to herself as she ate her food. Baekhyun finished his meal and stood up, taking his son’s plate and putting the leftovers away before taking his own plate to the sink and washing it.

After a moment, he felt long, warm arms wrap around his waist again and a soft pair of lips press against his temple.

“Is everything ok, baby?” the deep voice murmured.

Baekhyun smiled softly, looking back at Chanyeol. “Everything’s fine, love,” he answered, pecking his lips. “Why don’t you give Hyeri her bath? I’ll clean everything up.”

Chanyeol bit his lip. “You sure?” he asked, brushing his lover’s bangs aside.

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun answered with a half-smile.

“Alright,” Chanyeol said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and a second one to his forehead before heading back to the dining room.

“Ready for your bath, baby girl?” Baekhyun heard him ask their daughter.

“Ok, Daddy!!” came the reply, and Baekhyun smiled fondly to himself as he scrubbed the dishes.

After he had finished cleaning the rest of the dishes and washing off the table and counter, Baekhyun headed into the living room where he sat on the sofa with a magazine, waiting for his husband to return.

After an hour, Chanyeol padded back into the living room. When he spotted his partner, he walked up behind him and leaned down, hugging his neck and kissing it softly.

“Hey, babe,” Baekhyun smiled, leaning into the touch. “Is she asleep?”

“No, she wants Mama to read her a story.”

“Mmkay. I’ll be back,” he replied, turning to peck Chanyeol’s lips before standing up and heading off to Hyeri’s bedroom.

Another half-hour passed, and Baekhyun shut the door gentle behind him, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler before he shuffled down the hall silently.

“Sorry. She wanted _three_ stories tonight.”

Chanyeol chuckled deeply, now sitting on the sofa himself and flipping through Netflix boredly.

“You’re such a softie,” he teased.

“Pfft. You mean I’m a pushover.”

“Yeah, that too—ack!”

Chanyeol rubbed the spot on his head where Baekhyun had flicked him.

“Watch a movie with me..?” the taller asked, giving the other puppy eyes.

Baekhyun snorted softly and walked around to the front of the sofa.

“Move over,” he replied before halfheartedly pushing Chanyeol to the side a bit and curling up next to him, laying down and putting his head on his husband’s lap. He snatched the remote from him and put on some scary movie that ended up being more cheesy than terrifying.

Chanyeol smiled tenderly as he ran his fingers through the shorter’s fluffy hair, his mind wandering from the tv every time Baekhyun made a snort or scoff at one of the characters’ stupid lines. It was the little intimate moments like these that made all the hardships worthwhile. He could deal with anything as long as he had his sweet little love by his side. Leaning down, he pressed a warm kiss to Baekhyun’s temple, and the shorter hummed quietly in response, his hand moving to grab at Chanyeol’s and give it a squeeze.

Once the movie was over—along with two more episodes of their favorite show—Chanyeol stretched his long legs that were starting to fall asleep.

“Mmm…it’s getting late, babe. Let’s get to bed, hmm?”

Baekhyun nodded and sat up, popping his neck side to side before sighing softly and kissing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go check on Hyukkie.”

“Mmkay. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Baekhyun replied before heading off to the kitchen.

He reached up on top of the fridge and pulled down a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies that he had baked earlier that afternoon and headed to his son’s bedroom. When he got there, he knocked softly on the door. “Yoohoo~ Brooding teenager~ Can I come in...?” he teased gently.

It was quiet for a moment, and Baekhyun was beginning to wonder if Hyuk had fallen asleep, but then a reply finally came.

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun turned the knob and opened the door, stepping into the bright blue bedroom that was filled wall-to-wall with action figures, movie posters, and stacks of comic books. On the large bed, Hyuk was lying face down on top of his Avengers comforter, his legs bent back with his bare toes propped against the wall. His large Algebra book lay open in front of him as he scribbled answers into a green notebook. Baekhyun took comfort in the familiar sight and smiled warmly.

“Hey, sweetie,” he spoke, walking over to his son’s bed and sitting next to him.

“Hmm,” Hyuk responded absently, still writing.

“I brought you some cookies. They’re your favorite~”

“Cool,” Hyuk answered flatly, not even bothering to look up.

Baekhyun sighed. “Hyuk, sit up.”

“Why?”

“Hyuk.”

Hyuk sighed dramatically and closed his notebook, sitting up and facing his mother.

“ _What_?”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “Don’t take that tone with me, Sanghyuk.”

Hyuk chewed his lip, his defensive stance relaxing a little as he mumbled. “Sorry.”

Baekhyun sighed, setting the plate on the bed between them. “You didn’t finish your dinner.”

“Wasn’t hungry.”

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a minute before asking carefully. “Hyuk...is everything alright? Did…did something happen at school?”

He noticed Hyuk freeze slightly and look away.

“Hyuk...?”

No answer.

“Hyuk.”

Still no answer.

Baekhyun raised his voice slightly. “ _Sanghyuk_ -”

“ _What_!” Hyuk barked defensively, but then his eyes widened, and he clamped his lips guiltily, looking down. “Sorry, Mom...”

Baekhyun gave him a look but decided that now wasn’t the time to start an argument. Instead, he cupped his son’s chin and lifted his head until Hyuk’s eyes hesitantly raised to meet his.

“Sweetheart...tell me what’s wrong.”

Hyuk sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing’s wrong, Mom. I’m just... School is stressful, that’s all. Homework and stuff. You know.”

Baekhyun dropped his arm and narrowed his eyes a little in suspicion. “Hyuk... Are you doing drugs?”

“What? No!” Hyuk answered with a fervent shake of his head. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what is it? Are you being bullied or something?”

“No...” Hyuk chewed his lip, looking down at the bed, picking at the comforter.

Suddenly, it struck Baekhyun. “Hyuk... Are you...crushing on someone?”

Hyuk’s head shot up, and his face turned red. “N-no!... I mean…. well…maybe...?”

“Oh, _hone_ y,” Baekhyun visibly relaxed. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Hyuk fidgeted with his thumbs awkwardly and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Are you being safe? Do you need condoms? I can give you some...”

“Ew, no! _Mommm!_ ” he whined.

“ _Whaaat?_ ” Baekhyun teased back.

Hyuk huffed, mumbling under his breath. “I’m...I’m still a virgin, ok?”

“Ahh...” Baekhyun replied, and his son’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Besides...sh...she doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Oh... What’s her name?”

Hyuk rubbed his arm, his eyes fixed on the bed. “Dae.”

“Aww, that’s a pretty name. Have you talked to her? Told her how you feel?”

Hyuk snorted as if that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “Yeah, right. I’ll just walk right up to the sexiest person in school and tell them that I like them. That’ll go over well.”

“Well, you won’t know unless you tr—”

“Just stop it, Mom! You don’t know what you’re talking about. You have no idea how it feels.”

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Oh, don’t I?”

Hyuk sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Dad was the captain of the soccer team, and you were in the drama club. You never thought he would notice you, so you wrote him a letter about how you felt, and he was so impressed that he took you to prom, and you fell in love, happily ever after, blah blah blah. This isn’t the same thing… I’m not you, Mom,” he mumbled almost sadly.

“I never said you were, honey. Hey...” Baekhyun said, lifting his son’s chin again, looking at him. “Do you want my advice?”

“.....mmm.”

“If some girl is lucky enough to have earned my amazing son’s affections, then she deserves to know.”

Hyuk’s cheeks reddened again and turned hot. “ _Mommm_ ,” he whined. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Well, it’s true!” he countered with a small grin. “Alright, I’m gonna go. Finish your homework and get some sleep, alright?”

“K,” Hyuk sighed.

Baekhyun stood up, leaving the plate of cookies on the bed, and leaned down, kissing his son’s head. “Knock ’em dead, sweetie.”

He turned around and started to walk out. As soon as he opened the door, Hyuk spoke softly. “Hey, Mom...?”

Baekhyun stopped and turned to look back at his son. “Hmm...?”

Hyuk picked at the edges of his sleeve for a second before answering quietly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

“’Night.”

Baekhyun gently shut the door but not before noticing the way Hyuk had snatched a cookie from the plate. He mentally patted himself on the back for being the best mom ever.

* * *

**~Love~**

Baekhyun walked off down the hall and into his own bedroom, tugging his shirt up over his head and hanging it up, followed by his jeans. Wearing just his boxers, he walked into his and Chanyeol’s private bathroom and turned on the faucet, grabbing his toothbrush. A few moments later, he heard the bedroom door close and lock and a familiar pair of footsteps walking around.

“Can you believe that Exo sold over a million physical albums?” Chanyeol commented, plugging his phone into its charger. “That’s insane in this digital age.”

“Dey did?” Baekhyun replied as he scrubbed his teeth. “Dat’s cazy...”

“I know, right?” Chanyeol said, stripping down to his boxers as well and hanging up his clothes.

Baekhyun rinsed his mouth and spit out the water, rinsing his toothbrush before putting it back and turning off the water.

“That’s amazing. They certainly deserve it, though. They work so hard,” he said, walking out of the bathroom, drying his mouth on a small towel.

“Yeah, they really do,” Chanyeol replied, walking over to Baekhyun and pulling him close, kissing him softly.

“Mmm,” he mumbled on his lips. “You smell yummy.”

Baekhyun wrinkled and pushed his face away playfully. “You don’t. Go brush your teeth.”

“Rawr,” Chanyeol growled, chomping his teeth jokingly before walking into the bathroom.

“Seriously, though, can you imagine it?” he said.

“Imagine what?” Baekhyun asked from the bedroom, turning off the main light and switching his bedside lamp on.

He slipped his boxers down and stepped out of them, sliding under the covers and waiting for his other half.

“Being an idol,” Chanyeol answered as he emerged from the bathroom, drying his mouth on another towel before tossing it in the hamper.

“Not really. The dancing seems practically impossible. I’d suck at it.”

“Whatttt?” Chanyeol asked quizzically, crawling onto the bed. “What are you talking about? You’d be great at it. You’re an amazing dancer.”

He crawled over Baekhyun’s form, caging him between his arms and legs as he leaned down and started kissing on his collarbone.

“Not to mention you have an incredibly hot body...” he mumbled against his skin, nipping it.

Baekhyun moaned, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair. “Mmm...what about my singing...?”

“Are you kidding? You have a voice made by the _gods_ , darling.”

Baekhyun snorted. “You flatterer. What about you? Your voice is so damn sexy. I bet you’d be a rapper. You could swoon the panties off of any--.”

Chanyeol lifted his head and the look in his eyes caused the words to die on Baekhyun’s tongue. “Hey. We’re talking about _your_ voice,” he said sincerely and leaned down, whispering on Baekhyun’s lips. “Now, hush. From now on, the only words I want to hear that beautiful voice say are ‘ _please’_ …”

He leaned down, nibbling his throat. “... ‘ _faster’_...”

He bit down slightly, causing Baekhyun to moan. “... _‘harder’_...”

He lifted his head, whispering on Baekhyun’s lips. “...‘ _fuck me’_...”

Baekhyun groaned and lifted his head, pressing his mouth to Chanyeol’s in a passionate kiss. He ran his hands over his sculpted back, feeling every muscle with his fingertips while Chanyeol pushed his head back into the pillow with the force of his kiss.

Chanyeol kissed down Baekhyun’s jaw, nipping and nibbling all the way to his neck where he latched onto his sweet spot and sucked hard, making Baekhyun’s legs squirm in pleasure under the blanket.

“Oh Channie...” he moaned. “S-So good...”

Chanyeol hummed against his neck as he bit down, marking him.

“Fuck...” Baekhyun rasped, wetting his dry lips with his tongue.

Chanyeol slipped his hand under the blanket and down Baekhyun’s quivering abdomen when he suddenly stopped and lifted his head.

“You’re naked?” he smirked. “My, my. Eager, are we?”

Baekhyun groaned, pulling Chanyeol’s head back down.

“Only for you, Daddy,” he rasped on his lips.

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened, and he growled, biting down on Baekhyun’s lip and making him whimper.

“ _Mine_ ,” he said dominantly as he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s hard cock and squeezed.

Baekhyun gasped on his lips, arching his back. “Y-yours,” he choked out. “Only yours...”

Chanyeol ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s leaking tip, causing his hips to jerk.

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you, baby?” he smirked.

Baekhyun groaned, a shiver running through him at the familiar nickname.

“Fuck, yes. I’m such a slut for you, Daddy.”

He felt Chanyeol’s impossibly hard cock even through the thick blanket, and his stomach tightened in anticipation. The look in his eyes must have given him away because Chanyeol smirked.

“You can feel me, huh, baby?” he asked, his tone deeper than Baekhyun thought was even possible.

“God, yes... I can feel you, Daddy. You’re so hard right now...”

“ _So_ hard,” Chanyeol repeated, grinding against Baekhyun a little. “Touch me, baby.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice. He obediently reached down into Chanyeol’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his thick cock, letting out a whine.

“Oh god... You’re impossible hard tonight, Yeol...”

“Well, you kinda left me hangin’ earlier. Literally.”

“I’m sorry, baby...” Baekhyun replied, leaning up and kissing him. “Let me make it up to you,” he whispered before flipping them over so that he was kneeling over Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smirked and grabbed Baekhyun’s hips. “Have your way with me, doll. I’m all yours.”

Baekhyun smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

“Let me make you feel good, baby...” he whispered before leaning further down and pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s chest, pressing heated kisses along his skin as he peeled the taller’s boxers down and off, tossing them somewhere off the bed.

Chanyeol moaned softly, running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun wrapped his lithe fingers around his husband’s cock, stroking it slowly as he continued peppering kisses all over his man’s chest and abs.

“Mmm...” Chanyeol sounded as Baekhyun slid lower and lower. “Baby...please...” he groaned as his cock twitched.

Baekhyun understood and scooted lower, gripping Chanyeol’s length and slowly running his tongue across the tip.

“Fuckkk...” Chanyeol hissed, gripping the sheets. “Ah-ah, oh god...”

He continued to moan out incoherent noises as Baekhyun slid his cock farther and farther into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_...” Chanyeol choked out, his tip throbbing in the back of Baekhyun’s tight throat.

Baekhyun smirked at his husband, and Chanyeol shivered.

“Baek...baby, w-what are you...aah...ahaha... _fuck_!” he gasped as Baekhyun made a swallowing motion with his throat, the muscles tightening around Chanyeol’s tip.

Chanyeol’s legs bent and his toes curled as he squirmed on the bed, panting heavily.

“Baby, s-stop... _stop_ …” he ground out as he felt himself reaching the edge far too quickly for his liking.

Baekhyun lifted off his cock with a lewd pop _._

“What’s wrong?” he asked, though his eyes betrayed the fact that he had a pretty good idea already.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “You little...”

Baekhyun squealed in laughter as Chanyeol grabbed him and tossed him onto his back, crawling over him.

“What~?” he teased. “Can’t handle me?”

His eyes twinkled with humor, but his smile faded when Chanyeol’s pout turned into a devilish smirk.

“Chan...?”

Chanyeol reached over and opened the bedside table drawer. He then pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs and a bottle of lube, twirling the cuffs on his fingertip.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide at the sight. “Chanyeol—”

“Shhhh...” Chanyeol whispered, placing a finger on Baekhyun’s lips. “We wouldn’t want to wake the kids now, would we?”

Baekhyun paused for a moment and shook his head. He eyed Chanyeol nervously, but his stomach was full of butterflies.

“Good boy. Arms up.”

“But—”

“ _Arms_. _Up_.”

Baekhyun hesitated but then slowly lifted his arms above his head, allowing Chanyeol to cuff his wrists to the headboard. Chanyeol looked at the smaller, reading his body language and his face. If he saw any true signs of distress, he would have stopped immediately, but Baekhyun only seemed slightly apprehensive. Partly because they had never done this before. They had talked about it, sure, _talking_ and _doing_ were two vastly different things. But Baekhyun seemed to be taking it pretty well, so Chanyeol continued.

“There. Now, open those pretty legs for Daddy.”

Baekhyun swallowed and spread his legs wide open, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol repeated, gripping Baekhyun’s semi-hard cock and stroking it quickly.

“Ah ah ah ahhahh, _Chanyeollll_ ,” Baekhyun whined, his cock immediately springing to life.

Feeling more confident now, he gave a hard tug and slapped his cock slightly, making Baekhyun whimper.

“Fuck...” he moaned as his cock twitched, and his hole clenched in need. “Daddy... I need...”

“What do you need, baby?”

Baekhyun whined, lifting his hips a little. “You... I need _you_ , Daddy... I need you inside me... Please...please...”

Chanyeol grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of the gel onto his hands, swirling it around his fingertips, taking his time while Baekhyun watched hungrily.

Baekhyun groaned. “Park Chanyeol, I swear to god, you better stop teasing me.”

“Or what?”

Baekhyun huffed. “Or I’ll...I’ll...” Realizing he wasn’t exactly in the best position to make threats, he switched tactics and resorted to begging.

“Yeollieeee~… _please_...”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Alright, alright. You’re lucky I don’t have enough patience tonight.”

He lowered his hand and slid two long, lubricated fingers deep inside of his lover.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun whimpered, throwing his head back on the pillow, his toes gripping the sheets as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion.

To make it easier, Chanyeol slowly started sliding his fingers in and out in a scissoring motion until Baekhyun’s whines turned to ones of desire.

“Give me another one...” he rasped out.

Chanyeol added a third finger, and Baekhyun clenched a little at first before relaxing enough to take it in, whimpering softly as it slid deeper.

“How are you still so tight after all these years, babe...?” Chanyeol wondered aloud.

Baekhyun groaned and started to push himself up and down on his fingers, looking at Chanyeol with desperation.

“Baby...” he gasped softly, his chest heaving. “Please...”

Chanyeol carefully eased his fingers out and squirted some lube onto his own cock, lubing it up with his hand while he scooted to kneel between Baekhyun’s bent legs.

“I’m here, love...” he said tenderly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s as he slowly started to push his thickness into Baekhyun’s tight heat.

Baekhyun whimpered on Chanyeol’s lips as his body tried to take his large size.

“A-Ah...” he hissed, his arms yanking at the cuffs in reflex. “Fuck...”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m almost in...” Chanyeol whispered, trying to distract his lover by pressing heated kisses along his collarbone.

“Mmmf...i-it’s ok. I-It’s just been a while since we’ve had sex...”

“I know, baby...” Chanyeol said, biting down on Baekhyun’s sweet spot as he slid the rest of the way in.

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, letting out a muffled cry as the mixed sensation of both pain and pleasure shot through him. Once Chanyeol was all the way in, Baekhyun exhaled the heavy breath he’d been holding and lay there for a few minutes, trying to adjust to his husband once again.

“Shit,” he panted softly. “Did you get bigger...?”

Chanyeol chuckled and kissed him deeply. Baekhyun moaned, kissing back passionately, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol’s hips. After a few minutes of making out, Baekhyun whined softly in need once more.

“Chan...move...”

“Are you sure...?” the taller teased, keeping his hips still.

“Chanyeol, if you don’t fuck me into this mattress right now, I’m gonna have a really hard time explaining to our children why I killed their father.”

Chanyeol laughed throatily and nipped Baekhyun’s jaw before pulling halfway out and slowly sliding back in. Baekhyun groaned and arched his back.

“Fuckkkk...” he moaned as Chanyeol repeated the motion, setting up a slow rhythm.

“God, you feel so good, baby,” Chanyeol whispered. “It’s been too long...”

“I know...” Baekhyun replied, tightening his legs around his waist. “I’ve missed you...”

Chanyeol smiled softly, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s. “I’ve missed you more, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol lifted up onto his elbows and rocked his hips a little harder, making Baekhyun’s eyes roll back, his hands tugging on the cuffs.

“Oh fuck...” he whimpered. “It’s so good...so good...”

Chanyeol moaned and leaned down, latching his mouth onto Baekhyun’s nipple and sucking. Baekhyun groaned, the little bud hardening under Chanyeol’s skilled tongue. Chanyeol’s teeth gripped the little silver hoop that pierced his husband’s nipple and tugged slightly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Baekhyun choked as a bolt of pleasure-pain tore through him again.

Chanyeol grinned. “You’re such a masochist,” he said as he rolled his tongue over the piercing.

Baekhyun moaned. “Mmm...so sue me.”

Chanyeol smirked. “I’d rather fuck you, actually.”

To prove his point, Chanyeol pulled back and snapped his hips forward hard, causing Baekhyun to shout.

“Fuck!!”

Chanyeol half-laughed, half-groaned. “Baby, not so loud. You’ll wake the kids...”

Baekhyun huffed. “Well, if _someone_ hadn’t _cuffed my hands_ , I could cover my mouth, now, couldn’t I?”

Chanyeol eyes lit up mischievously. “Now, there’s a good idea.”

Baekhyun looked confused, but before he could say another word, Chanyeol placed a large palm over his mouth and began snapping his hips roughly.

“ _Mmmm_!!!!” Baekhyun cried out in surprise into his lover’s palm, skin muffling the sound.

Chanyeol growled and leaned up, keeping his hand on Baekhyun’s mouth as he fucked him in earnest now. Baekhyun’s hands yanked on the cuffs and his legs squirmed as Chanyeol pounded him into the mattress. He let out a loud wail against his hand when Chanyeol’s thick cock started ramming into his prostate.

“Listen to you, you little slut. Practically crying for your daddy’s cock,” Chanyeol rasped.

“Mmm!! Mmm!! _Mmm_!!” the shorter sobbed, his feet curling.

Chanyeol groaned, snapping his hips steadily, keeping the angle on Baekhyun’s prostate. He could tell he was slamming it because Baekhyun was practically screaming into his palm, and his arms were flailing against the cuffs in vain.

“Fuck...your little pussy is so tight for me, baby...” he moaned. “Yeah, you like that?”

Baekhyun whined loudly and nodded his head vigorously.

“Yeah, you do. You take Daddy’s cock so well, baby boy. My pretty little cockslut…”

It was hard to tell what Baekhyun was saying, but Chanyeol could make a few words: _Daddy, holy fuck, please,_ and _don’t stop._

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s body starting to stiffen.

“That’s it, baby,” he cooed. “You gonna cum for me? Huh? You gonna cum for Daddy?”

Baekhyun cried out again and nodded frantically, his eyes pleading desperately. Chanyeol smirked and reached his free hand down where he grabbed Baekhyun’s throbbing cock and jerked it off hard and fast. That was the last push Baekhyun needed, and he let out a muffled scream as his body went rigid. His eyes rolled back, his legs curled, and he sobbed out as he painted both of their stomachs in hard streams of white.

Watching the smaller lose it and feeling the tight spasms milking his cock was too much for Chanyeol, and he buried his face in Baekhyun’s neck to muffle his own shouts. His hips jerked forward, and his aching cock throbbed as it emptied itself inside his lover until he overflowed onto the bed.

Chanyeol collapsed onto Baekhyun’s chest, the other a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him. Both of them lied there trying to catch their breath, their bodies spent and exhausted.

“Fucking hell...” Chanyeol panted.

“My sentiments...exactly...” Baekhyun gasped out when Chanyeol’s hand slipped from his face, his voice rough from screaming. “I...am gonna be... _so_ sore...in the morning...”

“Do you...regret it...?” Chanyeol asked between breaths.

“Are you... kidding me?” Baekhyun answered. “ _Fuck_ no. Now uncuff me...so I can...smack you...for asking such...a stupid question...”

Chanyeol laughed tiredly and reached up, unlatching the cuffs. Baekhyun hissed softly as he lowered his arms, rubbing his sore wrists. Chanyeol noticed the red marks and lifted his head, frowning.

“Baby... I didn’t realize...” he said, taking Baekhyun’s hands and kissing his wrists tenderly.

“It’s fine, Yeol...” Baekhyun said, smiling softly and running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “It was...nice. I...I liked it, actually. Like... _really_ liked it,” he said quietly, blushing and biting his lip.

Chanyeol looked at him in surprise. “Yeah...?”

Baekhyun nodded shyly, and Chanyeol grinned, kissing him gently. “My adorable little pain slut.”

Baekhyun snorted and halfheartedly pushed his shoulder. “Shut up,” he mumbled, his cheeks reddening even more.

“Awww. Don’t be embarrassed, love. I don’t mind it. In fact, I think it’s pretty hot.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Really? You…you don’t think I’m weird?” he asked quietly.

“You _are_ weird, but that’s not why.” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun shot him an annoyed look. “I’m kidding, honey. I’m _kidding_.” he added again when the other narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

He cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, leaning in and kissing him softly. “You’re not weird, my love. You’re amazing.”

Baekhyun hummed and kissed him back gently. “Mmm. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chanyeol smiled back and pulled out of Baekhyun, causing them both to groan before he shifted to lay on his back. “Come here, gorgeous,” he said, patting his chest invitingly.

“Wait...” Baekhyun said, chewing his lip. “Yeol, there’s...something I need to tell you. Something important.”

Chanyeol frowned, suddenly looking concerned. “Ok... What is it...?” he asked, sitting up. “Is everything alright...?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Everything’s fine. It’s... _more_ than fine, actually. Honey, I’m...” he stopped, looking a little unsure on how to broach the subject.

This just made Chanyeol more nervous, however, and his voice cracked slightly. “You’re _what_??”

“…I’m pregnant.”

Chanyeol blinked a few times then barked out a laugh. “Already? Well, _shit_. I work fast!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and then leaned in, cupping the other’s cheeks. “Chanyeol… I’m serious.”

The humor faded from Chanyeol’s face, and a heavy silence filled the air for at least ten seconds before he inhaled sharply. “Wait...so...you’re pregnant.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Like... _pregnant_ pregnant,” Chanyeol said intelligently, pointing to Baekhyun’s stomach. “Like...there’s a baby in there.”

“Well, technically, it’s not fully developed yet. I mean, it’s only been about a month—”

“Oh my god!!!” Chanyeol shouted as it finally sank in.

“Shhh! You’ll wake the kids!” Baekhyun whispered, but he couldn’t help smiling.

“Sorry!” Chanyeol whispered loudly. “Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_! Awwww! _Babyyyyy_!”

He jumped up onto his knees and yanked Baekhyun into his arms, hugging him tight. “I can’t believe it!!”

Baekhyun squeaked and laughed, hugging him back just as tight. “So, you’re happy...? You want another child...?”

Chanyeol pulled back, cupping his cheeks. “ _Of_ _course,_ I’m happy, baby! I’m _so_ happy! Come here, you~” he said, pulling him in and kissing him over and over.

Baekhyun giggled, kissing him back. He moaned when Chanyeol deepened the kiss, making out with passionately.

“Mmmm...baby...” Baekhyun mumbled between kisses. “No more... tonight... please... I’m too...sore...”

Chanyeol laughed happily, pecking his lips over and over. “Mmm...no more... Just...kisses...”

Baekhyun laughed and hugged him again, his heart overflowing with joy.

“I’m so relieved that you’re happy about this.”

Chanyeol smiled, brushing Baekhyun’s bangs aside. “I’m ecstatic, sweetheart. Oh my god~” he said, looking down at Baekhyun’s stomach, placing his hand on it gently. “Are you in there, little one...?”

He leaned down and kissed his stomach softly, speaking to it. “Hey, baby girl...or boy... I’m your Daddy. I can’t wait to meet you...”

Baekhyun smiled softly at his adorable husband. Chanyeol gasped and looked up.

“We have to tell the kids! And our families! We have to celebrate! I’m gonna throw you a party—”

Baekhyun laughed heartily, covering Chanyeol’s lips with his finger. “We will. _Tomorrow_. Right now, I’m exhausted. You wore me out, love.”

As if to prove his point, his mouth stretched open on a huge yawn. Chanyeol frowned, remembering earlier.

“Oh god... I was so rough with you! I had no idea!! I’m so sorry, baby! D-Do you think—”

“I’m fine, honey. The baby’s fine, too. You didn’t hurt us, I promise.”

“Are you sure...?” Chanyeol asked nervously.

“I’m sure, Chan,” Baekhyun answered and pecked his lips. “Now, lay down. I’m about to pass out,” he said, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Chanyeol nodded and laid down on his back, opening his arms as Baekhyun curled up on his chest and pulled the covers up over them. He sighed in content when Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe we’re having another baby...” Chanyeol said quietly, his voice in awe.

“Me either. Oh, and speaking of the kids, I talked to Hyuk,” he said quietly.

“Oh... about what you were gonna tell me earlier?”

“Yeah...” Baekhyun said, moaning softly when Chanyeol started massaging his head. “Apparently, our son has a crush on a girl at school. He was too embarrassed to talk about it.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked. “Why was he embarrassed?”

“Mmm...I guess she’s pretty popular or something. I think he feels like she’s out of his league.”

“Aww. What did you say to him?”

Baekhyun sighed softly, his eyelids drifting. “That he should tell her. That she should know that our amazing boy has feelings for her.”

Chanyeol smiled tiredly. “He really is an amazing kid.”

“Yeah, he is. Thanks to you.”

“Pfft. I’m pretty sure you had a big hand in it.”

“Mmm...hell yeah, I did,” Baekhyun mumbled in agreement, his voice starting to slur.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, kissing the top of his head. “Get some sleep, darling.” But before he even finished his sentence, Baekhyun was practically already snoring.

Chanyeol smiled brightly, holding him close and whispering, “Sweet dreams, my loves.”

It took a while for him to calm his excitement down a notch, but sleep finally overcame him. And that night, Chanyeol drifted off to thoughts of cribs and baby names.

**~:~**


End file.
